Young Justice-The Ghost
by ShadowDragon98
Summary: A ghost. That's what I am. I was wronged my family was killed and I want revenge. I was taken and experimented on. I'm free now and I only hope I can kill the man behind all this this pain and suffering before I get myself killed. My name is Alexander Creed and this is my story of revenge this is my legacy I am Yurei. Rated T cuz Im paranoid. Conner/Megan aqualad/Oc Oc/Oc and more
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People of the Fan and the Fiction of the dot net. I know it has been awhile well a long while since I have updated anyone of my stories and I apologize for that. They are all undergoing a uh what's the word redo I think. Anyways I'm redoing them don't worry they are going to be done and my school work is starting to cool down. **

**Now to start I am a very busy student and a lazy kid. I have so many stories for you guys to read I just need to finish working n the first chapter. I will be trying to update as much as I can if anything it will be a chapter a month that I know for sure on which story I do not know which ever I happen to be working on at the time. **

**Anyways lets get on with the information about this story. Now I may not have a vast knowledge of the Dc universe or should I saw none at all and I'll admit I haven't even watched a lot of Young Justice I remember Artemis joining the team and the invasion episode where all the Justice League members die. This story wasn't going to follow that plot line anyways but I like to know as much of the original as possible. Anyways I hope I was able to get Batman right I feel like he would be the hardest to write.**

**Now as for pairings well Conner/Megan for sure and as for Artemis I don't know yet I'm used to reading her with Wally but I feel like she could also go well with Robin I don't know yet. Aqualad shall be partnered with one of my Oc's who his also part of the team and joins the same time Artemis joined in. Now this is an Au and there is a lot of Oc's so if that's not your thing then well I'm sorry. Ages of the Team and my Oc's and anyone else I feel that may need clarifying shall be at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of who ever owns young justice and the other Dc stuff I only own my Oc's **

Young Justice-The Ghost

Chapter 1

The night was cold, winter had just rolled in as the few people that were outside bundled up in warm clothing. Although there were some unfortunate people who had to take warmth in their small can fires and their tattered clothing. The buildings surrounding them were all burned down, in a pile of rubble, or abandon and ready to collapse. The entire area was just depressing as the cool air dragged on. A depressing area like this could only belong to the city of Gotham. Although it wasn't the worst place in the crime ridden city it wasn't the best. The most common crimes here were prostitution, illegal drug activities, the occasional murder or two a month. Still not a bad place compared to the rest of Gotham. It has been lucky for the fact that many of the villains never bother with this small part of Gotham since the large fire that wiped out most of the buildings.

A lone figure stood atop one of the only few building that were still standing and not ready to collapse. A cheap apartment building it was. He stood there clad in a black clothes his chest forearm and legs covered in armor. A hood covering his head and a white blue trimmed mask hiding his face. Strapped on his back were two small swords as they laid neatly in there black sheaths. Hanging around his waist and pants were small pouches as well as two holstered pistols. He gave off and aura of immense power as his blood red eyes surveyed the ground below him behind his mask. _'A slow night tonight, must be the cold' _he thought as he jumped onto a destroyed building. _'I might as well check on a few places' _He thought as he continued to move across broken buildings and alleyways.

He was name was Yurei. A merciless man on a mission that mission looking out for himself, an unknown Hero or villain or whatever you picked. He never really cared how the public saw him but he knew the Bat was looking for considering his past crimes but he's been able to successfully avoid him for the time being. He frowned as he thought about that man. Batman was someone he felt like he could relate to a little. Like him he lost his parents in front of his eyes, like him he trained, like him he fought criminals, but unlike him he was a thief, a murderer, a teen, a survivor. He lived everyday afraid of how he would survive the next day? How he could keep his sister safe? How he could keep his friends safe? He had a few run-ins with him each time and each time he would order him like if he was one of his sidekicks to go home. He got tired of it and after a few of his murders became public the Bat has constantly been tailing him.

Carefully landing on a rickety fire escape Yurei looked below. He watched on as a few thugs cornered a poor woman in the corner. He let out a small sigh as they viciously pushed her against the wall about to tear her clothes. Honestly he had half a mind to leave her there so she could learn her lesson and stay inside at night but sometimes these things are unavoidable. Quickly counting them he jumped down quietly taking out a small foldable knife from behind him as he snuck up on the man closest to him. Quickly he reached for he's throat and sliced it opened. The man made a few gurgling noises before falling to the ground dead gaining the attention of the other men. He smiled behind his mask as he looked at the four remaining each one with fear ridden faces. One of them escaping his fear pulled out a pocket knife and charged at him. He easily dodged as the man began to swing erratically. He swung wide at one point and he quickly grabbed the man's arm twisting it easily braking it as he forced him down and smashing his head on the pavement. Two more came out of there stupor as the both charged one holding a bat and the other a pipe. Ducking under the man with the pipe he moved behind him and landed a hard punch into the other man's stomach. The man staggered back while he turned around blocking the strike from the pipe with his arm. Grabbing the man's wrist he threw a punch into his face hearing a satisfying crunch of his skull. He heard movement behind him, ducking and moving under the thug he just punched he watched as the other ended up hitting him hard on the head. The man fell down ether unconscious or dead from the hits to his skull. The man dropped the bat as soon as it made contact with his friend's skull. Moving up quickly he began to punch the man mercilessly. He landed a hard kick onto his knee as he feel to the floor crying out in pain as he broke it. Looking down at him the man meet his gaze before he lost consciousness as he punted his head.

Yurei looked up at the last thug. He was frozen with fear as he watched him tear his friends apart. Yurei smiled behind his mask as one hand reached for his sword and the other for his gun. He screamed and turned around and ran like a mad man. He couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle. The woman looked at were the thug had ran as she covered her chest. She turned to look at the man who had saved her only to see him gone leaving behind an echo of his dark chuckle. She felt a chill run down her spin. Picking up a few of her belongings and covering herself best she could in the cold she ran back home.

Yurei stood back atop the shaky fire escape watching the girl leave. He felt a slight vibration from his pocket. He reached in a pulled out a phone. Looking at the number he frowned before answering it. "Any luck" He asked. "He is located in an apartment complex just south of your location, you better hurry though I don't know how long he's going to stay there" A feminine voice replied back. He smiled as he thought about his soon to be dead target. "Great I'll be sure to tell Bartley you said hi" Yurei said darkly. "Yurei… be careful" the girl said before she hung up.

Yurei let out a small dark chuckle. Finally he was going to start his plan as he thought about the man. His target was Jason Bradley a former agent to an organization call S.H.E., Super Human Evolution, and one of his first and his last mentors. S.H.E. was a former government funded program where scientist studied the powers of the hero's like Flash and Black Canary. They were hell bent on discovering how some of them got there powers and if they could be replicated. This of course led to human experimenting and many deaths. Once the President got word of this they shut it down immediately and ordered all information on the program to be destroyed. Even though they were shut down they continued to work in secrecy. Turning to crime syndicates and other criminals for funding and test subjects. They didn't care who or how they got test subjects, preferably children though, just that they had people to test their theories.

He was one of the many children taken from his family along with his sister. They were orphaned after they witnessed their parents die in front of them when he was 5 years old followed by an explosion that should have killed them. They had survived somehow and it wouldn't be till later that they realized that they had powers of their own. They were both taken in by a man named Walter Jackson who was part of S.H.E. and was their caregiver. They endured so much pain after that as they were forced to become trained killers while they were experimented on. It wasn't until 11 years later that Walter try and escape sadly it came at a cost. He lost his sister along with Walter as they tried to escape along with many others. The plan was for Walter to blow the building they were in as a distraction. It backfired and the explosion ended up separating them as he was watched the building crumble. Even if people were able to escape out of the crumbling building they were gun downed the moment they stepped foot outside. As far as he knows no one else made it out except a handful of people he help escape.

'_First Bradly then I'll find the man who started all this' _Yurei thought as he let out a small growl. Landing in a nearby ally Yurei watched as he saw a few guards at the entrance of the building. He looked at the roof and smiled as he noticed a few guards patrolling the roof tops of the building and a few others. Too many there would be no way to sneak in unless you were to launch a full scale assault or if you could become invisible and walk through walls. Well he wasn't there best subject for nothing and it didn't help that he could do exactly that walk through walls and become invisible. Closing his eyes he focused and before long his body disappeared.

He began to sneak up to the guards careful to not make any noise. Walking past them he stayed hidden as he began searching each floor looking to see which was the most guarded. He reached the top floor and noticed a few of them guarding a single door. He counted a total of four two guarding the door and two more at the end of the hallways. He quietly stood in front of the two guards as he took out two small throwing knives one in each had. Throwing them they became visible as the few quickly towards their intended targets. Becoming visible himself after throwing them he quickly reached for his sword and slicing the two of them in half as the two knives hit their mark lodging them into the other two guards throats. All four were dead within seconds as their bodies fell to the floor with a soft thud. _'Obstacles removed time for a reunion'._ Focusing again he became invisible and began to walk into the door without opening it. Phasing though the door and staying invisible he looked around for his target.

He took a few careful steps into the room before he heard a soft clicking noise. A larger man stood behind him as he pointed the gun at his invisible head. "There's no use in hiding, we had enough information to counter measure every one of your powers. You may be invisible but thermal goggles can easily find you but finding a way to kill you well that was the hard part seeing as you could basically phase through almost everything but thanks to our oh so gracious scientist we found a way" He spoke. Yurei became visible and turned around as he stared down the barrel of the gun. He looked past the gun and at the larger man. He was dressed in a black suit as his hair was neatly combed back while he stared at him behind his eye's hiding behind a pair of sunglasses. "Well I knew it was too good to be true. No wonder it was so easy to get up here… so how have you been Gilbert. I see that you're not taking that ridiculous drug anymore" Yurei said as he smirked behind the mask. "My body couldn't handle the venom but with a few alterations to the serum we were able to eliminate all the negatives behind the original formula" he explained indifferently. "It has been a long time though has it Yurei, I can see though you've been busy with some of our… suppliers." He said as he growled the last bit. Yurei smirked as he spoke "Well where's good old Bradley still beating on his students". "Oh you'll be seeing him soon. You're coming back with me" He said as he reached for a small device in his back pocket.

Taking his chance he grabbed his wrist and "tired" twisting it. He was surprised and didn't notice his other hand punching him square in the chest. Groaning he felt something pinch his chest. Looking down he noticed a small circular device latched onto him. "Another gift from our scientist. This little device latches onto a person and blocks out all their powers from being used" He explained as he watched on amused as Yurei tried to remove the device from his chest. "Don't bother trying to remove it the pinchers are strong enough to pierce through a tank and they never let go" He explained. Yurei stopped trying to pull it out and wobbly stood up. _'He's got one strong punch' _he thought. He pulled out both his pistols and aimed them at him _'looks like stealth is going out the window' _he thought_._

He pulled the trigger multiple times into the man. The bullets just bounced off him as they tore through his suit. "This was my favorite suit you know" he said before he too started to pull the trigger. He moved quickly breaking through the glass window. He landed onto the awning ripping through it and landing in front of the two guards. The two guards were caught off guard from his sudden appearance. Yurei acted quickly as he aimed and shot the two guards. He looked up as he heard Gilbert scream out "You can't run forever". He ran as he looked down and into the doorway. Many of the guards we running out the door firing at him as he too ran back into the ally. He didn't get far as he turned the corner only to have a bullet to pierce his should making him drop one of his pistols.

He moved beck behind the corner for cover. Luck wasn't on his side as he had to find better cover as more of the guards entered the ally. He fired at the few he could see with his good arm. He waited until the firing stopped. He moved out of his cover standing up. He quickly counted his targets and fired not wasting a single bullet._ 'One, two, three, four' _he counted as the bodies began to fall. He quickly fell back behind cover as he fired his last shot having to reload. He peaked out of his cover frowning as more men started to file into the ally. He knew he couldn't keep this up but his only form of escape was blocked by a sniper and he couldn't climb up the building because of the onslaught of guards. His frowned deepened as he tried to focus on becoming invisible again. He felt slight pain in his chest as the device tightened its hold. He popped out of his cover again and fired more rounds.

He had to move now or else he would be overwhelmed with guards. Thinking quickly he reached into one of his pouch and pulled to small balls. He threw one down in front of himself watching as it busted and released a thick cloud of black smoke. He threw the other one just around the corner and watched as he saw the smoke released from it as well. He moved quickly as to not get hit by any stay bullets and ran back to the corner. He peeked to see if the smoke was covering him. He smiled as he ran around the corner and into the smoke. He raised his pistol ready to shot at the sniper. Coming out of the smoke he spotted him quickly and before the sniper could react he fired the gun killing the man. He had his chance to escape. He continued to run down many ally's careful not to run into any more snipers. He finally came to his destination as he reached a manhole. Uncovering it with he climbed down and was able to close the manhole back up somehow.

Once he reached the bottom of the ladder he sighed. He pulled out his phone dialing a number. "Hello" the same feminine voice spoke. "Scarlet I need you to meet me at sewer exit seven I should be there in a few minutes" Yurei said careful not to worry her. "Are you okay Yurei" she replied back. _'I can never hide from her'. _"I'm okay just a bit banged up" he said hoping to ease her worry "Just get there quick" he continued before he quickly closed the phone. Looking down at his shoulder he frowned _'it's been awhile since I got shot'. _Sighing he continued to walk down the tunnel.

* * *

Batman's frown deepened more than usual as he surveyed the area. Bodies laid everywhere as policed passed by him blocking off the area from the public. He had already checked the inside apartment complex finding four more bodies not counting the two outside. He had looked over the area and could already guess what happened. He could only guess though why there was so many guards maybe a drug deal gone wrong but that was just a quick glance at the entire situation. Though that could never be the case though since there would be casualties on both sides and the bodies would all very instead of all of them wearing the same black suit. No this looked more like the work of one person and he had a good idea who. He heard someone come close to him bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Commissioner". "Batman" he replied back. "I take it you've found out who's done this already" He asked. Batman said nothing at first as he moved to examine the ally more closely now that the bodies were removed. "I have my suspicions" was all he said as he looked around. He noticed a point where there was no bodies or much blood for that matter. _'This must have been where the person was holding out' _he thought. Looking around he examined every crack and crevice till a lone splotch of blood caught his attention. He then noticed what looked like bullet hole a few feet away on one of the buildings. _'It looks like this person was injured during their escape'._ He traced back the bullet to a small building roof top judging by the angle and shape of the whole. He then noticed a small trial of blood drops. "I think you should have your men take a look at that rood top over there while I continue to follow this trail. Hopefully it will lead us to where this person could be". The commissioner nodded his head as he called out at a few of the other police men. He continued to follow the small trail after taking a sample of it for himself. He followed it for a good bit till it lead to a manhole cover. He hoped he could be able to catch up with him if it was him but it was highly unlikely he thought as he opened the manhole and began to climb down.

* * *

'_For fucks sake it had to be in my shoulder and not somewhere else…. Well it could have been in a worse place now that I think about it' _Yurei thought as he slowly ascended the ladder to escape the awful sewer. Reaching the top he hooked his arm over the ladder as he used is good arm to uncover the hole. Climbing out him heard a gasp. Looking over his shoulder wincing slightly he saw a teen aged girl running over to him looking around 18 maybe 19. She had long brown hair that fell just below her shoulders with bright neon green eyes. She was dressed in casual clothing as a large brown overcoat covered from the cold night. "Alex what happened?" She said as she helped him up careful not to harm his injured shoulder.

"He wasn't there it was a setup from our gracious Druggy" He said as she helped him walk towards a dark blue car. "Gilbert was there" She asked shocked almost letting him fall down. "Yea man's taking some serious stuff or he's been eating his veggies and drinking his milk either way he was there and I got fucked up slightly". Scarlet nodded as she sat him down into the passenger's seat. It was then that she noticed the device latched onto his chest. "What's that" she asked pointing at his chest. Looking down he remembered about the device Gilbert had latched onto his chest. "When Gilbert punched me he latched this thing onto me saying that it neutralizes all our powers. They've upgraded their tech because now they've got bullets that can hit me even if I try and phase through them and this thing here that basically makes us as close to normal as possible" he explained. "Think you can pull. It off its best we get it off now instead of back home in case there's a tracking device on it" He asked looking at her through his mask. She stood there for a moment before nodding.

Reaching for the device she paused "This is probably going to hurt… a lot". Before he could retort some kind of joke she pulled yanking out the small object out of his chest. He stifled a yell as she pulled out the device and destroyed it in her palm. "Ha, ha got to love enhanced strength though now let's go before I get blood all over your car" He joked coughing slightly. Scarlet rushed over to the Drivers side and took off quickly home.

Batman continued to follow the trail down in the sewers until it reached a ladder that lead up. _'Looks like he went up. He's gone by now' _He thought as he climbed the ladder. Reaching the top he looked around finding himself in an ally close to Robin's school. Searching the area he only found more blood and tire marks. Sighing he reached for his grappling hook and took to the roof tops. A beeping noise rang off in his ear. Taping it he listened to Red Tornado speak "The team has just finished their latest mission and will be returning shortly I thought I might let you know". "Affirmative Batman over and out" he said. _Looks like I'll have to deal with this later for now I'll head back to the mountain and see what the team found out about Kent'._ With that said Batman began to run across the roof tops to the nearest Zeta tube.

**In the future I will make them longer hopefully. Now the Cover image is Yurei and if you're wondering Yurei means Ghost I think in Japanese which will be explained later on. Now I hope Batman was not to out of character I was trying to think like a detective when I was writing him now for ages.**

**Yurei-18**

**Scarlet-18**

**Robin-13**

**Artemis-15**

**Wally-15**

**Conner-16**

**Megan-16**

**Aqualad-16**

**I am sorry if these are not there exact age and that I probably made them younger but that's how it is for this story. Now I hope not to butcher the characters to much but I can only wish. Now for something new I will be leaving a recommended song in the end that helped me write this chapter or if it was one that I just constantly listened to.**

**I will not bow- by Breaking Benjamin I listened to this song constantly while I wrote this chapter I don't know why. **

**anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and I will try and update as soon as I can **

**Chow (0v0)/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you fine looking readers out there I hope I haven't kept this chapter waiting from you guys to long. Like I said before updates are random and will happen every month on what ever story I happen to be working on. **

**Anyways id like to thank those of you who reviewed first before I explain anything else.**

**SinistrousDelirious- First off I'd like to thank you for your review. Secondly I want to apologize for any horrible mistakes and what not that you may find in here. Thirdly I'd like to say this don't be afraid to write something down and post it, I was like that to. I was scared that none of my stories would be as good as the many I read on a daily basis. After my first horrible attempt of doing a Sword art online story I felt like quitting. But I realized that it didn't matter how bad someone thinks your story is, sure it may discourage you a little but this should help you want to make your stories better so people will enjoy them more. My advice just write (or Type) and I encourage you to post them because you never know if how good they may turn out. And lastly sorry about the little rant or whatever it was I just happened to click your profile and read the bio. That Naruto story sounded interesting I'll have to read it when I find time for those of you reading its called "****Tōketsu** (Frozen)" 

**traught fan- Thank you for being my first reviewer for this story and I'd think I might just do traught pairing which I still have no idea why it's called traught. Sorry if your thank you was shorter than Sinistrous.**

**So I thought about it and I like the robin and Artemis pairing so I hope you guys don't mind but I'm sure a good bit of you do. And the only problem I see with this pairing in this story is that it probably will not focus on their relationship. I will try however to appease you traught fans. I still have no idea why their called traught. Anyways I'll leave you to the story hope you enjoy**

Young Justice-The Ghost

Chapter 2

Batman looked on at the team of teens. They all looked tired and a bit down except for one of them, Oka. In fact he could practically see her bouncing on her heels. He would have to address that later for now he needed to finish speaking with the team. "You performed well given the circumstances, securing the helmet was a priority and you achieved it is unfortunate that we lost Kent he was of great importance to us. However we have the Helmet of Fate which is better than letting the enemy have it. Now if there is anything else you would like to add you are free for the day". Aqualad stepped up and spoke "Before Kent's demise he informed Wally something which he informed us about. Ever since then well as you can tell Oka has been excited but hasn't informed us of anything we were hoping you could shed some light". Batman nodded his head allowing him to continue you. Kaldur looked over at Wally for him to explain. "Before I took of the helmet Kent said 'Ghosts can't die but it can harbor feelings. She is the Target and the Ghost will hunt her till the end of time' and then the helmet came off without me taking it off" Wally explained. Batman nodded he couldn't make heads or tails of the riddle but it seemed that Aki did but she seems out of it to even answer He thought.

Meanwhile Oka was busy lost in her thoughts her mask effectively hiding her gaze. _'He's alive I knew it, Kent said it himself. He never breaks his promise. He's alive he's alive' _She kept reciting in her head. Its bee over two years since they escaped. She lost her brother during the escape and was only able to get out alive thanks to her Adoptive father Walter. It was because if him that they lived through all the torture. It was because of him her brother continued to live. It was because of him she found her will to live. She wanted to do something right so she became a hero or sidekick to Batman whenever he wasn't with Robin. It took her awhile to switch her fighting style from killing to just knocking them unconscious. She never forgot though how to kill. She can still do it just hurts a lot to do something like it. When they were with S.H.E. her brother was the one to kill. Whenever she was ordered to kill he would do it for her and he would be punished for doing it. She did kill but it always hurt her to hear her brother crying at night knowing that she was forced to kill.

Once they escaped them she was depressed she didn't want anything to do with life anymore. She had lost the only family she had left. She couldn't believe he was dead so she didn't. He had promised her that he would find her once they got out and she lived with that mentality that he would find her and Walter one day. Walter was the one who suggested she take up crime fighting. She thought she could make a difference and so decided to tribute her brother by donning on a similar mask he wore when they were forced to go on missions. It was a grey wolf like mask with red outlining the eyes and ears while it beard its teeth making it look like it was smiling.

She smiled behind her mask as she remembered the day she asked why he where a wolf mask. "In my eyes the wolf is one of the strongest animals alive. I'm sure some people will say otherwise but a wolf is strong and they look out for one another indirectly. Sure they leave the weak ones behind and they fight among themselves but it's what makes them strong in the end cause no matter what their still family". He always wore it whenever he was out on mission. Not a day went by as he would always say something interesting about Wolves. There was one interesting thing she learned "Did you know that dad's squad when he was in the military was called the Wolf squad. He said they acted very much like wolves at times but they we very close family". She was now lost in memory lane as she began to remember the things her brother told her. "Here you go I think it's time you don the mask. I'm no longer a wolf I guess you can say but I can see it in you. By putting on this mask you carry all of us with you. Are pack has become small but it's slowly growing again It's your job once you put that mask on to always protect them cause that's what the Alpha does. They protect the pack". "But if I become the wolf then what will you be" She asked. He smiled as he ruffled her hair "I'll be your Ghost I'll make sure you're always safe". "Ghost can't die right so promise me that you'll never leave me" she said as she looked up at him. She could see him hesitate for a bit "You're right ghosts can't die. Ghost can feel to you know they still have emotions so I promise you I'll all way's be with even in spirit". He paused and smiled at her "A ghost and a wolf I've never heard of a story like that". She laughed quietly as the memory faded away.

It was then that she noticed Batman was standing in front of her with his usual glare. She looked around and noticed everyone was gone. She felt slightly embarrassed for spacing out so much and for making him wait for her to exit out of her memory lane. For most people have Batman standing in front of you with his glare would scare the bejeebers out of anyone and that was just his normal glare but for all that she's gone through it was nothing compared to what her brother could produce. She looked up at him indicating that she was back in reality. "No" was all he said already knowing what she was going to ask. "What- what do you mean no. I just found out-""I need you here. Besides you don't even know where to start looking. And at that Kent could have been referring to someone or something else entirely" he argued.

She stayed silent what he said was true she had no idea where to even start looking. She didn't even know if who Kent was referring to was even her brother. Hell Kent didn't even know her brother so how could he know she had or brother. Maybe Wally heard something different and just misheard that instead. Sighing she nodded her head as she looked back up at him. "I'll keep an eye out in Gotham though just in case". She could only nod her head as she treaded back to the rest of the team. Batman only watched as she left him alone. 'A ghost' he thought remembering what Wally told him. 'Maybe I still haven't caught his name yet but from what I've heard on the streets it might just be…' with that thought in mind He turned around his cape fluttering behind him as he head to the Zeta tubes back to Gotham.

The team watched as Oka shuffled along into the room and onto one of the chairs of the marble counter. They could feel the disappointment rolling off of her as she removed her hood and mask. She had short chocolate brown straight hair that laid just above her shoulders. She stared at the counter with her deep brown eyes as she placed the mask on the counter. She felt two people sit next to her and someone sitting on the counter in front of her. She didn't have to look up to know who it was. To her right was Kaldur and to her left was Artemis and on top of the counter was Robin. "So what did the bat tell you" Artemis asked. Sighing she spoke "nothing, you don't have to worry about it" She said. She could feel a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at Kaldur who had a worried expression. She gave a reassuring smile "Don't worry about me I'm fine… just a little sad is all nothing you have to worry about". He nodded his head still with expression. "Well if you ever need anything you now we are here for you Oka" Robin said with a smile behind his mask.

She smiled at the three of them. They were her family now, her pack, and she would do anything to protect them. It was her job she was the Alpha, even though that could very well be Kaldur, she was the one to protect them. In a sense they also reminder her of her brother. He was like Kaldur calm and collective during a mission, he had Artemis short temper, and he was like Robin at times funny and playful. When they we together it felt like she was with her brother. "Thanks guys I'm glad you care" she said smiling. "If you don't mind me asking why were you all happy earlier" Artemis asked. Oka flinched slightly then sighed "It was nothing don't worry about it" She said as they all looked at her. They nodded their heads. Sighing she looked back down and continued to stare at the table.

* * *

"Ouch dang it Chains that hurts" Yurei said sitting down in a chair with a large older looking dark skinned man sat next to him. He had a black buzz cut hair and chocolate brown eyes that were focused on the injury on Yurei's shoulder. "Well it would hurt less if you stopped squirming around and let me finish cleaning out the wound so I can stitch the damn thing" the man said as he took an alcohol filled rag and pressed it around the wound. "OW" Yurei yelled almost jumping off the couch. "Stop being a baby" Chains said as he pushed Yurei back down into the chair. "Scarlet get in her and control your boyfriend he's being a pain in the ass again" he yelled as he began to tie down Yurei to the chair.

Scarlet walked into the room and couldn't help but let out a giggle at the site of Yurei being tied to a chair. "Why do you have to use Alcohol don't we use that for drinking" He asked with a slight smile. Sighing Chains grabbed the bottle next to him handing it over "No it's not". Yurei graciously took the bottle with his free hand. "Now will you be quiet so I can fix you up now" He said as he went through dabbing the wound with the rag. He just nodded as he took a swig of the bottle.

Scarlet walked over to him sitting on the arm of the chair. "I got word from Hector that we have a new job" She said as she took the bottle from him and taking a drink as well. "Tell me again why we work for him. I mean Chains here owns that family bar karaoke thing place" he asked grabbing the bottle from her. "My bar doesn't make the money we need for our equipment. That reminds me I just finished upgrading some of it earlier today before you showed up" Chains said as he continued to clean the wound. Sighing Yurei looked up at Scarlet "Alright what's the job. A protection deal, another bank robbery, more offing some of the drug cartels". "We just have to provide protection for some guys who are transporting some of Hectors drugs over to the docks" She said standing up. "Why can't we just transport them ourselves. That's what we normally do" He asked ignoring the needle going through his shoulder. "These guys are new to the area and looking for friends. From what I've heard they were pretty good from where they came from" She explained. "So Hector is just giving them a chance and is having us make sure the drugs get delivered" he summarized taking another drink. Scarlet nodded her head.

"Alright I'm done give it a day or two and that shoulder be good as healed as well as that chest one" Chains said standing up and cleaning his hands. "So when is the transport happening" Chains asked. "Tomorrow" Scarlet answered taking the bottle away from Yurei "And you have had enough mister". Yurei gave a slight frown before standing up "Then we best get ready I'll go grab Reaper lets meet below so we can go over a few things" Yurei said walking out the room snatching the bottle out of Scarlet's hand.

Scarlet watched with a frown as Yurei left the room. "I'm getting worried Andrew, He's no longer listening to me and he keeps on drinking no matter what I do" she said worriedly looking over at her friend next to her. Meanwhile Andrew was busy cleaning up the mess and spoke without looking up "I know what you mean. He stopped calling us by our real names anymore Annie it's like he's just stuck being Yurei all the time". Looking up Andrew could see the worry in her face "Look there's not much we can do for him right now other than keeping him alive. He's still getting over his loss remember". "But it's been what close to three years now and he said he was over it" She said looking over at him. "Losing a brother and a sister on the same day is a hard thing especially if they are the only family he had left. He sees himself alone in this world so instead of just facing reality he chooses to be someone else, Yurei. Yurei doesn't have a brother or sister he's just another criminal in his mind even if he doesn't believe it himself deep in his subconscious he does. Haven't you noticed how he never mentions Sarah or Triston since they died?" Andrew explained. Annie nodded her head "I guess your right I just hope he realizes that he didn't lose all his family that day". The two staid quiet as Andrew continued to clean up his mess.

Time skip Next Day

Yurei stood atop a building as he examined the streets below with his new upgraded mask. It was still the same in design except it could do a hell of a lot more like show maps, Zoom in and out, different kinds of visions. He couldn't help but smile as his mask zoomed in onto a truck that passed below him. "Truck has passed sector 1 moving to sector 5" He spoke as he taped the spot where his ear would be on his mask. "Affirmative I have visual on the Truck" Scarlet said as she watched the truck through her sniper scope. Nodding mostly to himself he began to run across the roof tops to the next check point the truck would pass. It was a sunny day so long as they are on schedule then they should be at the harbor by sundown and the drugs should be on a boat to God knows where way before midnight. That should give him an early start on his night patrol maybe look into some more leads on Bradley's whereabouts.

His train of thoughts were interrupted as a small black bat like shaped object landed in front of him. He could hear Scarlet yell at him "Yurei what's going on what happened" followed by Reaper's "Guys we've got cops on the Truck a whole lot of them. They've just entered my sector". Yurei cursed silently although outwardly nothing could be heard thanks to a nice muted function on the mask. "I'm fine Scarlet just ran into a bat is all. I need you and Chains to move to and meet up with Reaper. Reaper I need you to keep an eye on the truck. We can't do much unless they stop the truck in which case I need you three to provide sniper cover for our four guy's down there. Remember we need to make sure the drugs get there. I'll try and meet up with you if not I'll catch up back at the Harbor Yurei over and out" He ordered out all the while standing in front of the dark knight.

Batman looked down at the man in front of him on top a water tower with his usual scowl. He finally caught this man off guard, although he had to call in from work which was easy seeing as he owns the company. They just stared at each other for a while until he heard him speak. "So Batman I see you've finally been able to catch up to me. You do know I can just easily escape whenever I want it would be so easy to just… disappear" and with that he vanished before his eyes. _'Damn it'_ he thought looking around the area before a thought popped into his head. Blinking a few times his vision changed as he scanned the area with his thermal vision.

He had to duck as a sword swung where his head once was. Catching Yurei off guard he threw an uppercut only to miss barely only to see him summersault backwards becoming visible again. _'No more hiding then' _he thought as he unsheathed his other sword holding them both in a reversed grip. They starred at each other for a few seconds. Batman was the first to move as he threw a few Batarangs at Yurei. Spinning his swords around Yurei began to slice them midair making them fall to the ground harmlessly. Batman jumped down as three sharp fins extended from both his forearm. Rushing forward Yurei swung one of his swords clashing with Batman's sharp fins. The fought back and forth ducking under swings, countering attacks, blocking others. Both of them were panting and sweating both sporting various cuts and bruises.

Batman ran at him clashing again as the locked fin and blades. He kneed Yurei in the stomach making him stumble backwards. Continuing his assault he continued to throw more strikes at him not allowing him to regain his footing. With another attack blocked he spun around quickly and kicked one of the swords out of his hands. He followed up by sending a hard jab into his stomach then another kick this time aimed at his head.

Yurei recovered quickly but lost his other sword when Batman threw a few Batarangs that hit his hand. He was now unarmed with Batman in front of him. "Give up you have nothing left to defend yourself" Batman spoke. Yurei gave a light chuckle "Just because you don't use gun's doesn't mean I won't either". He quickly reached into his holsters only to find them both missing. "Like I said before you have nothing left to defend yourself". Yurei laughed as Batman continued to stare him down. Batman spoke as he finally asked the questions that have plagued his mind for a while. "Who are you" He started off. Yurei stared at him for a moment then spoke "Haven't you heard the rumors going around I'm a ghost". He has heard of the rumors a lot of them unpleasant and could only guess that this man was him and now he can confirm them. "So you name is ghost" He asked making sure he understood him correctly. "Yes and no, I am a ghost yes but my name is not ghost you can call me Yurei" Yurei said with a bit of mirth in his voice. Batman narrowed his eyes at him "why do you kill people? Why not just let the police deal with the punishment" He asked. Yurei stayed silent for a moment then spoke "Because they deserve it. It is there punishment". His answered sounded strange to him 'because they deserve it maybe murders but not some drug dealers or common thugs'. "How do you know what if a man or women you killed happened to be in the wrong place and wrong time what if that person could easily be helped" He asked his voice still even. "I do what I think is right like you so if killing a man to save someone else's life then I will do it".

"Let me ask you a question why don't you kill people" Yurei asked his voice calm and serious. "Because it's wrong people deserve a chance to change" Batman said. Yurei stayed silent then spoke again "I'm guessing there is no way you'll be letting me go then". Batman stayed silent and moved to grab something from his utility belt. Reacting quickly Yurei outstretched his arms. Before Batman could think what he was doing he had to duck as one of the swords flew right over him. Yurei watched as the two swords flew back into his hands and chuckled. "Okay bat where were we" He said as he rushed him.

Before the two could clash again a pair of fiery chains scratched at their feet effectively stopping the two. Batman stiffened as he felt a presence behind him. Turning around he barely had time to dodge as a scythe coming crashing down where he once stood. Before he could react to the two newcomers a sniper round was lodged onto the roof he stood on. Looking up he noticed a woman standing atop the water tower he was on earlier. He frowned as he looked around him, he was outnumbered and sadly outmatched.

He surveyed the newcomers looking over each one of them carefully. The first he looked over was the man from the first attack. He was a tall looking well build dark skinned looking man from what he could tell. He wore long black trench coat with two chains, which looked as if they were being burnt, wrapped around his arms and on his waist was a pistol and strapped on his back was a sniper rifle. Place firmly on his face was a clown like mask with its scrunched up nosed painted red and grinning mouth red as well with the eye wholes colored so black he couldn't make out his eyes unlike Yurei's where as his bright red eyes shown through the mask.

Next he looked at the man who nearly sliced him in half with the large weapon. He was a tall muscular man with a tanned looking skin tone with a black leather jacket and a large scythe in his gloved hands. He too had a masked on his face effectively hiding his face but not his long black hair. His mask was that of a skull grinding if that was possible for an actual skull to do. On his back was not only a sniper rifle but as well as what looked like to be a highly modified assault rifle and on his waist was a high powered revolver.

Finally he looked over at the girl that shot at his feet. She was tall and had long pitch black hair with the same blood red eyes as Yurei with a face mask covering the bottom part her face from her nose. She had a long sleeved black shirt with an armor plating on the front around her neck she wore a red scarf that fluttered behind her head. In her gloved hands she held a sniper rifle that was currently aimed at his head and on her waist was what a surprise a pistol and a large knife. By the time Batman finished observing the three the said three had found their way to Yurei's side. They looked like they were having a conversation amongst themselves Batman noted.

"What happened to the truck" Yurei asked his voice calm as he spoke through their secure communicator in their masks and Scarlet's face mask. "Truck is long gone the drugs are secure those four guys somehow got away we didn't have to provide much support we just made sure the drugs got out" Chains said as he began to explain. "Scarlet was worried so we came over quickly just in case and low and behold we find you fighting a bat" Reaper said amusingly as he looked over at scarlet whose face was unreadable. "I am fine just a little tired nothing to bad" Yurei said. Signing Scarlet spoke "I think it's time for us to leave". Yurei nodded at her and looked up at Batman "Well I hope you like the answers I gave you we'll probably see each other again" and with that Yurei disappeared before his eyes again. Just as quickly as he disappeared he changed his cowls vision to thermal vision. He looked around quickly but couldn't find a trace of them. Still he stood their prepared for a surprise attack just in case. A few seconds past until finally he stood upright. _'Looks like I found more questions than answers' _he thought as he began to run across the roof tops.

Yurei was on his hands and knees panting like crazy with scarlet kneeling down next to him. "Damn it I forgot how hard that is sometimes" He said in between breathes. They had become invisible and phased through three stories of the building before landing on the main floor. It's not like it's hard turning someone else invisible or phasing them through things but having to it with multiple people is a little tiring and doing both with multiple people is just killer.

Scarlet began to help Yurei up while her hair and eyes changed with her eyes changing back into the bright neon green color and her hair into the long brown color. "By the way what were the drugs we were transporting is it more coke" He asked as he looked over at Chains who shook his head. "I don't know what it was I didn't get a good look at it and it's not like we had the time to go down there and ask them" he said. Reaper looked at the two and spoke "I was able to get a look at it. It defiantly wasn't the usual stuff we transport they were packaged very safely and securely. I have a bad feeling about this" Reaper said as he went over and helped Scarlet carry Yurei. "I say we find out what it I is. If it's nothing to bad then we'll continue but if it's something like Cobra Venom then none of that gets on the boat" Scarlet said. Yurei nodded his head as he thought about it.

Hector was a good a man any drug dealer could be. He could care less on what he did or what jobs he had for them as long as they got paid. He has always been good about payment and reoccurring job offers but it's slowed down a lot these past few months. Now he wouldn't have minded except that now he doesn't inform us of what the job is until they get there or at the last minute and he cut the amount of money he'd pay. Hector new that Yurei had a problem with transporting certain drugs like Cobra Venom and so never made any indication that he was or has been moving those kind of drugs behind his back. Yurei became very suspicious of Hectors recent activities and a little investigation couldn't hurt. With a nod of his head Yurei spoke "alright then we'll go to the docks and wait for the drugs there and check it there". They all nodded their heads and began to leave out the door Reaper and Scarlet helping Yurei.

**Well Batman and Yurei meet not much build up to them meeting I guess. So now you've been introduced into more Oc's. Firstly I left a few hints in this chapter to see if you guys can guess who based some of these characters. Hector is from a game and if someone can guess where before I post the next chapter then you earn a cookie.**

**Now Oka is short for Okami (^-^) see what I did there**

**now for ages **

**Oka- 15**

**Chains-21**

**Reaper-25**

**That's it for now I hope I didn't forget anything. I am hoping for someone to help me and beta this story but oh well it won't matter anyways**

**chow (^-^)/**


End file.
